1. Field of the Invention
This invention disclosure relates to the retraction of a needle into its syringe in such a way that the needle becomes inaccessible and is rendered non-operational when the needle is used to extract fluid from a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that diseases can be spread by re-using a needle from person to person. Also, a person can come in contact with a disease by being accidently cut by the needle. Hypodermic needles and syringes on the market today, used to extract blood and other fluids, have needles attached to a cylinder. After the needle has been used, it must be disposed of to prevent transmission of diseases.
But, before these needles are disposed they can expose people to disease because the needle can be re-used or an unsuspecting person can accidently cut himself/herself. Hospitals have machines that break off needles and destroy syringes but these machines are not available at a patient's bedside. In addition, needles carried on carts or placed on tables present a hazard to all workers in the vicinity of the needles.
There have been improvements in syringe technology, but there has been no technical improvements in needle safety outside of handling procedures.